The Dischord of a True Mate Returning
by In The Mix
Summary: Nothing good can come when your soul mate returns only to find you've moved on, got married and started your own family without them. Will Naruto ever find happiness? Past EdwardNaruto, present EdwardBella, probable future EdwardNaruto.
1. We Meet Again, Why are you alive?

**A/N:**I got inspired for this story so I thought I'd put it up! I don't particularly care for Twilight, however in crossover form it is tolerable. I hope you like it and let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see. Sorry if you don't like it. This has references to Harry Potter because I will probably be making a prequel to this which is Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover and the prequel to that will be a story I already have started/ posted called 'Vampires at Hogwarts.' Everything would be explained eventually anyways but I thought I'd give you a heads up.

Warnings: There will eventually be boy on boy yummy love in this. This is the only warning you will get for that. I will change the rating when that time somes but for now it will stay. Also references to suicide (attempts and wishes), death and self hatred. Other warnings for other stuff later on!

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, Twilight or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The forest was still and the only sounds that were to be heard were the swish of leaves as they were misplaced by animals moving along, looking for something to eat. The shadows behind them were silent, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

An hour passed before any of the shadows made a strike on their prey. The dark impressions became blurs as they mercifully killed the deer in one strike, the leader of the group always made sure it was a painless death. He couldn't let something die by his hand and have them suffer… not ever again. He swore never to allow that again unless it was to protect a loved one and even then he didn't revel in death.

Three of the four shadows ate their meal while the fourth stood back, clearly not going to partake in the activity, instead he took guard just in case they were ambushed, paranoia at its finest. The shadows moved on and suddenly stopped in a clearing filled with sunlight.

When one could clearly see the shadows one would see a young child, perhaps five or six, with long slightly curled bronze colored hair, pale skin and brown milk chocolate colored eyes being held by a man who looked like he was in his twenties due to his extremely built up frame and six foot eight inch height which suits his russet colored skin, angled face and glinting black eyes that were crinkled with enjoyment being with his destined mate, his imprint.

Next one would see a couple, perhaps in their late teens holding each other's hands. They both were tall with pale skin and amber colored eyes due to their recent feeding. The woman was five foot ten with dark brown hair and the man was six foot four inches with the same colored hair as the child.

"Edward, why have we stopped here?" asked the woman to her love. It wasn't like him to randomly stop in the middle of an open and more importantly sunny field in the middle of the hunt.

"Are you already sated daddy?" asked the little girl, echoing her mother.

"Nah, I don't think so Nessie. He probably just realized he had a stick up his ass and couldn't continue running lest he risk a limp," the large man said jovially.

"Silence Jacob!" Edward said harshly, looking a bit panicked. "Do you not smell that?"

Once the others actually thought to check they did smell something odd. It smelled like a mixture of foxes, magic, flowers and oddly ramen. Edward hadn't smelled this particular scent in over seventy years. A scent he thought he would never smell again. A smell to him more potent than any aphrodisiac or addictive substance, a smell that he only could ever compare Bella to was coming closer their way at a rapid speed. The possibility of it being him made Edward pale, if it were possible.

It was silent for a second then Jacob for one of the few times ever agreed with Edward, "Actually I do… a bit of an odd scent I vote we stay here and see what it is."

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Nessie shouted enthusiastically in agreement with, in her mind, play toy.

"I don't see why not. I mean we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Especially if it's a wizard that I'm smelling... maybe they'll know someone we know? What do you think Edward? Edward? Why are you over there?" Bella asked wondering why her husband was backing away into the shadows at the edge of the clearing.

Edward didn't respond but kept backing away slowly, tense as if he was going to bolt at any second when a crash was heard on the opposite side of the clearing. A figure was standing in the shadows; a powerful aura was coming off it.

Everyone froze for a few minutes, neither party expecting to see each other so soon. The tension built.

"Show yourself or we'll have to use force!" Jacob yelled breaking the silence.

The figure stood out of the shadows looking abashed. He stood at only five foot two inches; his peach cheeks with three scar-like whiskers on each sported a blush while his sunshine colored hair was covering his eyes while standing in random soft looking spikes, almost a wind swept look. "Oh I'm so sorry! How rude of me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo! Who are you?" Naruto's voice was calming yet energizing all at once. While talking Naruto had lifted his head so his hair fell out of the way to reveal sapphire blue eyes that made him look more childlike with the purity and sincerity that shined through. With that alone they would have been breath taking but the thing that made you step back from seeing them however was the amount of wisdom, sadness and joy held in those eyes all at once.

To simply say he was heart wrenching, he just made anyone want to hold and comfort him, to protect him from anything that would hurt him. It was a type of naturalcharm that illuded no one even though most could hide it butmost didn't, even the group here. Naruto always misinterpreted the people's silent look of compassion for a glare disdain. To him a stare meant you thought he was different, that he was a freak, _a monster. _He was never taught any differently about that look. Naruto fidgeted.

Edward tried to deny that this was Naruto, _his Naruto_, but when he tried to read his mind it was as blank as Bella's ever was. Edward could feel something break in his mind and old wounds of the heart that were poorly closed open once more. Edward kept a blank face and he too stared at Naruto.

There was silence for a bit after that until Bella found the words to continue. "I'm Bella Cullen, this is my daughter Renesmee or as most call her Nessie, and this is a family friend Jacob Black and the one being a prat in the shadows is my mate Ed-"Bella was cut off as Edward stepped forward.

"Hello Naruto, it has been awhile," Edward said softly looking off into the distance, recalling what Alice had said that morning morning.

Flashback

_Edward was about to leave the house to go hunting with his wife, daughter and her intended when he heard Alice gasp. Edward knew it meant she was having a vision._

_Instead of allowing Edward to see this vision Alice had decided to translate 'Gone With the Wind' into _Japanese_._

_Alice knew Edward was listening when she said, "Edward… whether you decide to let go of the past is up to you but… just don't hurt him. He's been hurt so much, please don't do anything irreparable."_

_Edward was confused at what she meant._

End Flashback

He wasn't confused anymore.

Naruto was about to take a step back when he caught himself and slowly made his way to Edward. When he was less than a foot away from Edward he craned his head up to look at his face while doing his best to cup Edward's face in his small delicate looking hands and asked in a whisper, "Edward, is that really you? Are you truly here?"

"Yes my Naru-koi, it is really me and I am really here," Edward's eyes flashed a deep emerald green, the same color they had been when he had been human and put his arms around Naruto's waist drawing him in closer while everyone else tensed. Jacob knew from watching anime as a child that in Japanese, which Naruto's name indicated he was that when koi, short for koibito, was added as a suffix for lovers and for some reason Naruto's name itself was flickering in the back of his mind with some sort of recognition. Bella and Nessie knew what is meant in Japanese due to lessons from Alice and they noticed that Edward said Naruto was _his_.

"So she is your mate now? Do you not love me anymore?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes. Edward remained silent but visible tensed his arms around Naruto. Naruto's tears fell thinking he knew his answer and the blow was hard enough to him emotionally that Kyuubi found a chance to take over. Naruto's canines enlongated, his whiskers darkened and his eyes turned to red with slits for pupils.

"Good then I won't feel bad for doing this!" 'Naruto' yelled with a voice that clearly was demonic and then with over seven decades of taijutsu practice and the strength of a vampire he swept Edward's legs out from under him and landed on his chest while cocking back his arm for a punch.

"This is for being alive when I thought you were dead!" Naruto let loose his punch on Edward's face, cocking his arm back for another punch and let loose once more. "That was for leaving me to die after you promised to be there for me always!" Naruto then took his hand out and formed a sphere of swirling blue light. "And this is for making me immortal without the chance of death! RASEN-" Naruto was caught off guard as Jacob tackled him off of Edward.

Naruto was sent crashing onto the opposite side of the field. Everyone caught the red of his eyes before he blinked them away to the beautiful blue once more. Naruto looked dazed and saw a vampire, half vampire and a shifter tense while another vampire was still frozen on the ground. You didn't come from an alternate reality, live long enough to outlive most humans and spend time in the magical community to not recognize these sorta things…. That and he almost done something he would've tried to kill himself for later if he hadn't already known the impossibility of it.

"I can't believe Kyuubi got control…" Naruto whispered to himself more than anybody. "I'm sorry I have to go. Bella, Nessie, Jacob, I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. I know it is and will be impossible for you to forgive me… Edward… I-I-"Before Naruto could finish his sentence he took off with a loud crack using a trick he learned a year earlier and disappeared or as others refer to as apparation and disapparation.

Bella looked like she were going to cry, if she still had the ability, when she saw the look of longing, sorrow and relief on Edward's face as he stared at where Naruto had been. The look had more raw need than he had ever shown her.

"Edward, my love, who is he exactly?" Bella asked shakily.

"Someone who I thought was dead." Was Edward's only response.

Nessie looked scared when Jacob said, "Well he doesn't looked dead to me! Are you cheating on Bella?"

"No," Edward replied in a monotone.

"Then why did you call him your lover?" Jacob managed to growl out.

"Because he is my true mate." With that Edward ran so fast most would think he disapparated as well. Bella broke down in a dry sob while Jacob and Nessie brought her to the family home.

When Edward got home that night he would have to answer to his family. Things just went to hell in a hand basket and the devil with nine tails was smiling.

* * *

In the middle of the forest right outside Forks, in a small cabin an immortal fox container could be found, crying for all he lost and all the trouble that was just caused because he was a worthless no one, at least in his own eyes that were instilled into him by his home village all those years ago and his own festering self hatred.

Naruto could never help but agree when someone glared at him basically telling him he was worthless and should die. He couldn't protect all his friends when he was in Konoha, he couldn't save Edward from the ambush, he couldn't protect Cedric and Harry from Voldemort and he obviously just disturbed a family's balance. Those were the thoughts that were constantly on his mind. Even now that he knew Edward _did_ survive he was replaced with a wife or according to them 'mate' _and_ a child, something Edward had always wanted, something Naruto couldn't give him, or so he thought.

The village was right all those years ago and he hadn't doubted those sentiments since before the dimension switch, he was useless and no one would care if he died, hell he wouldn't care if he died he'd prefer it. He wished he could and maybe now since Edward was alive… maybe he could ask and maybe he could finally find eternal sleep.

* * *

Edward ran around the forest and town praying to any deity that would listen that Naruto lived near here and not a hundred miles away so he could hold his true love in his arms once more. To apologize and explain the situation. He searched for three days and nights without rest. He never did find his little fox so he decided to wait for his little fox to come to him.

* * *

**A/N**: Seriously that is a wrap for the first chapter! I hope you like it and feel free to ask any questions and any tell me any suggestions you may have! All flames will be used to make delicious s'mores! Like I said all will be explained later... ummm yeah! Thank you for reading!


	2. The Begining of a Sad Story

**A/N: **Hey here's the new chapter of this story. I'm really sick right now so if it doesn't make much sense can you tell me so I know to correct it when I get better and my mind isn't all loopy. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Bella finally calmed down the following day Edward had not returned. He did not return for three days and when Bella proposed to go look for him Carlisle not only said no but Rosalie had to make a scene.

Flashback

"_Okay I'll go North, Emmett you can go-"_

_"Bella, no, you have to let Edward work this out on his own or with Naruto. Trust me if you interfere there will be more trouble than there already is. You don't know Naruto and Edward's past and I think you shoulder let this settle down before you enter the picture," Carlisle said to her in sadness. His amber eyes shadowed and his blond hair slight mussed like he was remembering horrible times._

_"Carlisle, if I didn't know any better I would say that you know Naruto! That you don't care that he's dealing with something like this," Bella said in disbelief. The look on Carlisle's face Bella knew she went too far._

_"No, I've never met him, I didn't even know his name until you came home in shock last night but I do know he is the reason Edward came back to Esme and I when he went rampant in his youth. He is the reason Edward is the way he is with everything. Only something this big would ever give me pause to go to my son when he is in aid! Never doubt that!" Carlisle's tone went from soft to cold within the span of his speech._

_"I apologize Carlisle," Bella looked down in shame. "It's just that Edward- he's my mate, my husband, my love and I don't know what I'd do without him. I just wish this Naruto character never showed up. I know it's selfish-"_

_"Damn right it's selfish!" Rosalie spat. "I met Edward right after he got back from being an 'avenger' as he called. Do you know what he was like? Do you want to know why I don't like you? The two are related actually." Bella just shook her head in confusion._

_"He was a depressed mess, that's what he was! He was overly careful about everything, hell he still is! Why he can't trust himself, why he's overly protective to the point of stalking or uprooting his whole family to keep you safe? He called himself a monster Bella, a monster! If he called himself a monster than what does that make the rest of us? You know I asked him once why he called himself that and not the others. You want to know what his answer was? Why to this day he still considers his soul damned unlike the rest of us? No, it's not the reason you were given, well it partly is but the true reason?" Bella nodded but before Rosalie could answer Esme cut in._

_"Honey I think Edward should be the one to tell her this." She had a small sad frown on her face._

_"No Esme I want to know…" Bella said seriously._

_"No I agree with Esme. I'll wait for Edward to come back to tell you what he said. I never liked you. I thought you at least loved Edward enough so I accepted you after awhile. I was wrong."_

End Flashback

So here Bella was wondering about everything she knew about herself and Edward. She was wondering if he would leave her or if he would leave him and stay with her and her daughter. She wondered what would happen if he _did _leave her. Was she willing to let go if it meant he was happy with someone else? She knew deep in her heart the answer to her question. It brought a small sad smile to her face.

"Bella Edward should be back in a few minutes," Alice said quietly and Bella perked up a bit. She didn't know who to choose. Bella was her best friend and sister but Edward was her brother and had been for a long while. It was vision of him that led her to the Cullens. The vision was of him sitting with his face in his hands as if he were crying beneath a beautiful Sakura tree that was in full bloom, gentle pink petals falling in the soft breeze.

She knew who she would choose but it broke her heart. All she knew now was that Edward was coming home and a can of worms had just been open.

* * *

Naruto saw felt Edward pass his house a few times and was grateful once again for magic and the fidelus charm. Naruto knew if he were to get what he needed he would have to face him eventually but for now he curled back into a ball and decided to wait for a little while. Soon though, he would do it soon.

* * *

Alice gasped as she left Bella to prepare for Edward's return. Naruto would come in a few days and ask for the unthinkable. Alice was saddened, her spiky black hair drooped and her five foot four inch frame hunched as she heard Edward enter the house quietly.

* * *

Edward finally returned home. He couldn't smell his daughter or her imprint and for that he was grateful. He didn't know how he would explain it to her, or really his wife just yet but he didn't have any time to gather his thoughts as all the adult Cullens entered the room.

Edward looked in total disarray of body, mind and soul. His clothes were torn, his eyes were pitch black but the look in them. If one look could hold a thousand sorrows, take away the hope of a better tomorrow and that's what you saw.

Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes and his feral stance when walking. They've never seen such a broken looking man.

"Did you find him Edward?" Carlisle asked concerned. The way Edward was acting was almost as bad as when had returned the first time. Esme and Rosalie both remember that look and rushed to his side, forcing him to take a seat.

Emmett and Bella had never seen anyone let alone anyone as strong as Edward look like or act like this. It shocked them to the core and had to sit down as well.

Jasper had seen one person like this once, only one. It was what a vampire looked like when it turned its true mate into their companion, a human who had the soul of their mate and therefore gained a few vampire traits varying person to person, and their companion died. There was only one way for them to die. He was surprised that Edward was able to go through with a marriage if he had killed his companion.

Alice knew this was coming and looked at Edward with understanding and said, "I think you should tell Bella everything Edward."

Edward looked terrified at the words and then looked to Bella who looked lost and hurt. Edward rushed to his wife's side trying to comfort her and Bella leaned into the embrace. To Bella the embrace felt desperate as if he were looking for something that wasn't there.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on! Why were you gone for three days? Please I need to know do you love him more than me." Even Bella could tell her she said something terrible and wished she could take back what she said even though she meant them.

Edward looked up surprised that Bella would ask for a comparison, that she would do that to him when she could see his confusion.

"Bella, I- I don't know. It's been so long but… when I saw him today…" He looked up into Bella's eyes hoping to find understanding only to find hurt and betrayal. Bella backed out of the embrace and looked at him.

"I don't know what to think Edward. I just… I just don't know… Not only do I not know what's going on but you want me to accept that you love someone more than your wife? Please just tell me what's going on with you."

"Bella, I love you. Truly I do love you but you're not my true mate. It is impossible, I thought maybe there was a chance but then when I tasted your blood, even though it was amazing, it wasn't the same. I didn't change like I did for him. I was hoping but- I'm so sorry Bella. I thought he was dead and it was time to move on."

"Okay… I guess that's understandable but I still don't understand what happened in the first place."

Edward looked at her and the rest of the family, particularly Carlisle. Edward's eyes asked him if it was time to let them all know.

"Only you know if it's time to tell me and the rest of the family," Carlisle was careful to keep his thoughts at bay because after all this time he wanted to know the story of Edward's pain. The same could be said for all of them for they all, with the exception of Bella, had somewhat known already that the Edward they knew was nothing like how he was when he was first turned. Most thought it was due to his shame of blood lust in those rebellious years and that was it. Only his parents and sister knew it had to do with a matter of the heart as well. Though they thought it was only a human he loved and killed, not his companion.

Edward closed his eyes, nodded slightly to himself and said in almost a whisper, "I've held onto this for too long… I think it's time I tell you. All of you." Edward paused and everyone gathered around him to hear him out.

* * *

Naruto stopped crying and knew someone out there was talking about him. He knew it was time to find Edward and beg for death so they could both move on.

* * *

"It all started when I left Carlisle to hunt humans. I felt like Carlisle was trying to deny who we were as a species so I was by myself. After about two years I had become used to the bloodshed and I could tell when the opportune moment was to strike.

"It was an ordinary night and I had made out to Japan. I was walking down a street in the middle of the night when I smelt blood. Oh god it smelt like nothing I've ever smelt before and I would have enjoyed drinking it too if I hadn't promised myself only to kill the shadows of society. Not innocents, I hadn't lost all my heart. Even so I knew I couldn't resist at least one small lap.

"I decided to check it out so I could have a taste of that heveanly aroma and because the amount of blood I smelt guaranteed that whoever it was would need to go to the hospital although in those days they didn't have blood transfusions so it probably wouldn't do much but I had to give it a try. When I got to the alley I saw a little bundle covered in blood, his clothing ragged. I could barely tell it was a he, that's how bad he looked.

"I walked over to him slowly as to make sure if his attackers were still there or not. When I checked they were long gone, even their scent was to faded to follow even though there were at least thirty, so I rushed over to help. His breath was so shallow but at least he was breathing so I carefully lifted him in my arms and brought him to the place I was staying. I decided against going to a doctor.

"When I got home I decided to try and apply what Carlisle had taught me. It was so hard not to fall to temptation and devour him whole right then and there. I still didn't have the self control I do today but somehow I knew I shouldn't hurt him that I needed to make him better or I'll miss something important. So I started to clean the wounds and in the process tasted some of his blood. I was amazed I didn't crave more even though it was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted! I was ready to stitch him up his cuts only to find they were already healing on their own at a rapid pace! The cuts that had been life threatening just minutes before were small enough not to require heavy stiches. My assistance was needed but not as much as I thought!" Everyone gasped at this. Edward never exaggerated and if the pace he said the wounds were healing then Naruto couldn't have been human.

"So he was not human to begin with?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"He was, still technically is human but that's all I'll say, I won't betray his trust. He swore me to secrecy. Anyways, shall I continue?" Everyone nodded while wondering what Naruto could be but Edward ignored this and opted to continue his story. "So I cleaned him up and let him sleep. I deduced he should be in a coma like state for at least a week but imagine my suprise the next morning when he woke up and in a loud voice started _yelling_ at me like I was the bad guy.

"I remember every word he yelled." Edward's lips quirked into a small smile when he continued, "He yelled, 'What the hell? Where am I? Dattebayo? Which way is fire country? I need to help rebuild Konoha especially now that Madara is dead! Yay! 'ttebayo!' He kept asking questions, most I couldn't give answers to. I mean where the hell is Fire country? What the hell is a Konoha? And why was he happy someone was dead?

"I was confused so I told him we were at my place in Japan and didn't know anything else about what he said. It was the first time he really looked at me and noticed that where he was was nothing like where he was from. I got worried when he zoned out so I tried to go into his mind and found that I couldn't! Not only could I not enter him mind but it seemed everytime I tried something tried to enter my own! He came around about a minute later with a lss than pleased look on his face but didn't explain.

"I knew there was something different about him and then he looked into my eyes and... I don't know something just clicked. The same could be said for him becasue we just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but not in a bad way. It was like we both found something that intrigued us and didn't want to lose it. Finally he said something I never thought I would hear again." Edward stopped and remained quite for a few minutes.

Esme decided to prod and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'You have pretty green eyes.'" Threre was a collective gasp. It wasn't possible! A vampire either had black, amber or red eyes! Nothing else unless...

"So he really is your true mate and apparently companion. I was skeptical at first because there have only been four in recorded history but that...," Carlisle said. The younger vampires looked slightly confused while Esme sent Bella a look of pity.

"Yes..." Edward said sombernly.

"Then why aren't you with him now man? What the hell? I don't know exactly what this true mate is but I'm guessing you would _want_ to be with them. Why'd you leave hiim?" Emmett asked out of ignorance but soon he realized his mistake when Edward put his hands in his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken."

"I-it's alright."

"Maybe you should tell us Edward dear. It's not good to hold onto painful things close to your heart for so long," Esme said gently while rubbing Edward's shoulder in comfort. It saddened her to see her eldest in such sadness. "No matter what you say we'll be with you, we'll understand."

Edward looked up at his mother and said, "Will you all always say that. Will you all be behind me still if you knew what happened?"

Every one in the room nodded, although Bella's was a bit more stiff than the others.

"I am the one who killed him."

* * *

Naruto closed his door and slowly started to follow Edward's scent to the Cullens home.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

**A/N:** so I was going to give you the whole back story now but I thought, nah, let's do a cliff hanger so I can work the rest of the story out which sorta has gaps left so if you want to see anything done now is the time to tell me. Also I want to thank everyone who has either reviewed, or added me to their favs or updated list! It is most appreciated and loved! So umm a review would be loved and cherished but you don't have to!


End file.
